El ultimo dia de los enemigos
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Dos clanes que han sido enemigos durante siglos, han mantenido una silenciosa batalla llena de sangre y muerte. Los actuales herederos de dicha maldición, Shurimon y Ninjamon, se verán cara a cara antes de que uno de los dos muera, cuando la guerra en el digimundo ponga fin a la guerra entre sus familias. OS


Saludos c:

Dejo el último de los OS de retos que me queda en mi carpeta xD de ahí nos vamos a un hiatus largo OTL Debería ponerlo en mi colección de Os de retos, pero le tengo mucho cariño a este, así que quise darle su espacio especial. Y sí, la guerra que se menciona es la de "Buscando la Nueva Era" ovo

Espero que les guste y me dejen sus reviews c:

* * *

**El último día de los enemigos**

Desde hacía casi cien años, el clan Ninja y el clan Shuri se habían odiado y enfrentado con todo el resentimiento que dos grupos tan poderosos y antiguos como lo eran ellos, podían hacer. Ambos grupos vivían separados en los extremos opuestos de Bahía Azul, un pueblo costero que se había asentado allí hacía siglos, y que recibió un día la inesperada llegada de la primera familia de los Shuri. En ese entonces Bahía Azul era un puñado de casas mal construidas por digimon que vivían del mar. El líder de la familia, Kougen, un Shurimon sabio y fuerte, se estableció allí iniciando una larga dinastía, pero volviéndose además la piedra clave del levantamiento de aquel poblado.

Bajo su mando, el que los lugareños recibieron bien, el villorrio se convirtió en un pueblo grande, próspero, con casas resistentes, comercio, guardias y un hospital. La casa de Kougen se volvió el centro de Bahía Azul, pero era además el lugar en donde su familia de guerreros crecía, se entrenaba, recibía enseñanza y la compartía además con quienes quisieran aprender de ellos. Kougen tomó a Kobushiro, un joven Kougamon que pidió ser instruido allí, como su protegido y estudiante, y dentro de algunos años este digimon se volvió el brazo derecho y el guardián de su señor. Kougen confiaba plenamente en este excelente aprendiz, y éste a su vez demostraba un profundo aprecio y respeto hacia su maestro.

En un momento en la historia de esta familia, ocurrió un inesperado e inexplicable incidente, que alteró completamente la paz en Bahía Azul y ennegreció para siempre la historia de la familia Shuri.

Un viejo amigo de Kougen quiso enviar a su joven hija de visita al lugar para conocer a sus tres hijos y comprometerse con alguno de ellos, uniendo así a las familias. Sin embargo y a pocos días de su llegada, la joven enfermó gravemente por el clima costero, y Kougen ordenó regresarla inmediatamente con su padre antes de que empeorara. Puso a esta joven en manos de su fiel Kobushiro y envió a ambos en el camino de vuelta, junto con la escolta que había traído la muchacha. Fue allí cuando lo inesperado ocurrió.

Nadie supo qué fue lo que desencadenó en Kobushiro una furia incontrolable y que degeneró en un odio incontenible en el digimon. Tomado enteramente por este golpe de furia, el ninja atacó y mató a todos y cada uno de los sirvientes de la joven, con ella incluida. Luego, regresó a Bahía Azul manchado de la sangre de sus víctimas, y presentándose ante Kougen, le maldijo frente a toda su familia y sus súbditos, acusándolo de traición. Kougen no pudo entrar en razón con su siervo, y ante un repentino ataque de éste, la guardia de la familia respondió a su vez obligando al Kougamon a escapar. Éste, sin embargo, juró venganza hacia la familia Shuri, por parte suya o de sus descendientes en el futuro.

Durante los años venideros, Kobushiro y los hijos que le siguieron, intentaron vez tras vez eliminar a Kougen y a la familia de éste, en búsqueda de su venganza. La paciencia de los Shuri no duró mucho, y ambos grupos se volcaron en una guerra de clanes que duraría cien largos años.

En aquella época, los actuales descendientes de ambos clanes, un Shurimon y un Ninjamon, continuaban escribiendo la historia de sangre y peleas que sus antecesores dejaran sin acabar. En el pasado, ambas familias acabaron con varios miembros de la otra, pero con el tiempo acordaron que la disputa era una cuestión personal entre los líderes de ambos clanes: la traición cometida de Kobushiro hacia Kougen y viceversa, dependiendo de la versión, se solucionaría solo derramando la sangre del otro líder. El resto de la familia quedaría exenta de sus batallas, pero aquella que perdiera a su cabeza tendría que aceptar la derrota y someterse a sus rivales.

De ese modo, ambos digimon pudieron retomar aquello que sus ancestros habían dejado de lado a causa de aquella guerra que mantenían: el camino de la enseñanza. Muchos digimon habían viajado desde lejanas tierras para entrenarse con los reconocidos guerreros que habían sobrellevado una pelea de cien años, pero a causa de esta misma, ninguno había vuelto a tomar alumnos desde el inicio de la disputa, puesto que los enemigos podrían cobrarse las vida de los estudiantes. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado, y cada uno se había convertido en maestro y tenía a su disposición un grupo de jóvenes que buscaban obtener la fuerza y el conocimiento.

Ninguno de los dos digimon podía, sin embargo, enseñarles el camino del perdón.

Ni Shurimon o Ninjamon involucraban jamás a los jóvenes en las peleas nocturnas que mantenían en las afueras del poblado, cerca del bosque, como tampoco inculcaban en ellos ningún odio hacia el clan opositor. Se limitaban a traspasarles sus conocimientos y prepararlos para valerse por sí solos en un digimundo que se volvía cada vez más peligroso: la guerra contra el Mar de la Oscuridad se había desatado hacía seis meses, y los soldados de Lucemon brotaban del suelo por medio de sus portales oscuros, destruyendo todo cuanto encontraban a su paso.

Irónicamente, fue esta guerra la que acabó con la guerra que mantenían secretamente los dos clanes.

Esa mañana y como de costumbre, Shurimon llevó a su grupo de quince estudiantes, todos en nivel Rookie y adulto, al bosque para entrenar. Estuvieron ocupados en ello por lo que alcanzó a ser una hora. Luego, lo inesperado volvió a atacar. Un grupo de soldados del Mar de la Oscuridad apareció por medio de aquellos famosos y extraños portales, capaces de abrirse en cualquier parte del digimundo y convocar un ejército completo de enemigos en un santiamén. Los digimon venían en busca de sangre y algo de diversión.

— ¡Márchense!—ordenó Shurimon a sus alumnos.

Varios de ellos obedecieron, pero otros, leales a su maestro, se quedaron para luchar. Ninguno de ellos se salvó.

Ver la muerte atroz de aquellas almas jóvenes, a las que había instruido y protegido por tanto tiempo, le dio fuerzas a Shurimon para luchar aún con más ahínco contra los enemigos, pero éstos eran demasiados, y el digimon acabó pulverizado en el suelo y sin morir.

—Déjenlo—ordenó el Dark Lizardmon a cargo del grupo—, le gustará recordar este día el esto de su vida.

Riendo, los digimon regresaron por el mismo portal por el cual habían aparecido, una vez hubieron calmado la impotencia de exterminio que no podían conseguir contra sus enemigos. Éstos asesinos, como otros de sus filas, repetían esta acción una y otra vez en distintos puntos del digimundo, llevando caos y destrucción hasta en las regiones más apartadas de la guerra. Shurimon quedó allí, moribundo y esperando sentir su último respiro, humillado y destruido por dentro y por fuera ante la pérdida de sus jóvenes estudiantes, más que por la de su propio orgullo.

Esa noche, Ninjamon lo encontró.

Iba de camino al bosque para entrenarse. Había quedado de enfrentar a su rival en los próximos dos días, pero lo encontró en medio del ensangrentado campo de batalla, apenas debatiéndose por su vida. Su primera reacción fue la asegurarse que efectivamente se trataba de su odiado rival, para luego levantar su Ninjatō y atravesarlo. No obstante, un impulso lo detuvo y le obligó a pensarlo: no era correcto. No era propio de un guerrero como él acabar así con un moribundo que ni siquiera podía defenderse. Tal vez otro. Tal vez alguno que él no conociera y necesitara el descanso de la muerte. Pero no Shurimon.

Guardó su espada y se volvió, deseándole mentalmente suerte a su rival para que se recuperara y pudieran terminar su encuentro frente a frente, como correspondía. Y sin embargo al echar a caminar de regreso al pueblo, se detuvo una segunda vez de espaldas al digimon derrotado: ciertamente él no había traicionado personalmente a la familia Shuri, ni tampoco éste Shurimon enemigo suyo le había hecho nada personal a él. Ambos cargaban la maldición de sus antepasados, y por su honor estaban dispuestos a limpiar sus nombres. Aun así, Ninjamon había aprendido a admirar secretamente la valía y la destreza de su rival en cada una de las batallas que habían entablado. Ignoraba que el otro sentía la misma admiración hacia él, pero ninguno jamás podría reconocerlo, como tampoco podían perdonarse.

Perdonarse. Qué rara le resultó esa palabra de pronto.

Con los primeros rayos de sol, Shurimon abrió con dificultad los ojos. Volvió lentamente la cabeza intentando identificar el lugar en donde estaba, sin poder reconocerlo. Su cuerpo apenas respondía, y no traía ninguna de sus afiladas cuchillas encima. En su lugar, solo había vendas y tablillas para dar soporte a sus miembros rotos. Al voltear la cabeza hacia la derecha, se encontró con quien menos hubiera deseado.

Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para levantarse, pero una mano de Ninjamon sobre su brazo le hizo detener cualquier intento.

—No es necesario—dijo el digimon rojizo—; no voy a hacerte nada.

—Quisiera poder creerlo…

—No lo creas si no quieres, pero igualmente no te muevas: me ha llevado toda la noche intentar vendarte con esa difícil anatomía que tienes. Al menos respeta mi trabajo.

Extrañado y desconfiado, Shurimon desistió, regresando su adolorido cuerpo contra el colchón y quedándose con la mirada fija en el techo. Todo lo ocurrido el día anterior regresó rápidamente a su memoria, golpeándolo en la mente y en el corazón, pero nada en su expresión demostró este pesar que sentía. Ninjamon solo podía adivinarlo.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era una de las habitaciones de huéspedes de la gran casa y dojo de Ninjamon. Era toda de madera barnizada y resplandeciente por el sol. Junto a la cama baja estaba la tetera y la taza con las que el digimon rojo se había armado esa noche para atender a Shurimon. El otro preguntó sin volverse a verlo:

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí y no me has matado cuando has podido?

— ¿Lo habrías hecho tú de estar yo en tú lugar?

—No respondas a mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Simplemente me pareció muy bajo matarte en el estado en el que estabas.

—Y si decidiste dejarme con vida—siguió preguntando Shurimon con austeridad—, ¿por qué no me has llevado al hospital y en lugar de eso te has ocupado tú de mí?

— ¿Te apreté demasiado los vendajes o algo?

Pasado un momento, el digimon verde respondió:

—Has vuelto a responder a mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Pues deberías dejar de hacer tantas preguntas—sentenció el otro—, y en vez de eso estar feliz de que todavía estás con vida. No quería que todos te vieran en un estado tan deplorable y guardaran ese recuerdo de ti.

—No estoy agradecido de estar con vida.

—No dije que agradecieras nada—replicó Ninjamon—, solo que deberías estar feliz…

—Tampoco tengo motivos para estar feliz—cortó Shurimon, cerrando su puño sobre el pecho—: los han matado a todos.

Se hizo un largo y pesado silencio en la habitación. El viento sopló suavemente afuera, acariciando con delicadeza las conchas que colgaban desde el techo justo al otro lado de la ventana, y llenando la habitación con su suave sonido.

—Al menos podrás restaurar tu honor.

— ¿Honor?—exclamó Shurimon, volviéndose a verlo— ¿Qué clase de honor podré tener jamás cargando la muerte de esos jóvenes por el resto de mi vida? ¡Ellos eran completamente inocentes!

—Hay más honor en soportar el dolor de las heridas que se ganaron en la batalla, que en arrancarse la vida para liberarse de ellas—respondió su rival, cerrando los ojos—. Es cierto que tú eres viejo y ellos tenían su vida por delante, pero sé que luchaste por ellos como ellos lo hicieron seguramente por ti. Por demostrarte su lealtad. Por demostrar que eran dignos de tu entrenamiento. No puedes simplemente acabar con tu vida y con la memoria de quienes te eligieron como su maestro.

—Me eligieron y les fallé—sentenció el digimon, volviendo la cabeza para esconder sus amarillos ojos ahora humedecidos—; no puedes entender lo que es eso.

—Tal vez; como tampoco puedo entender que menosprecies la segunda oportunidad que el destino te ha dado. Aún tienes algo que hacer aquí, y sería bueno que averiguaras qué es antes de querer partir al otro mundo.

Y diciendo esto, Ninjamon se levantó con la vieja tetera en una mano y la taza en la otra, deteniéndose en la puerta de la habitación. Habló al otro sin volverse a verlo:

—Por cierto…si quieres, podemos terminar esta guerra nuestra y de nuestras familias.

Shurimon se volvió a verlo sin poder creer lo que el otro estaba diciendo. Ninjamon se giró apenas a mirarlo.

—Yo al menos no estoy dispuesto a continuarla. Nunca me enseñaron lo que es el perdón, así que no puedo pedirte ni darte perdón, pero sí estoy dispuesto a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado.

El digimon se volvió nuevamente, salió por la puerta y cerró en silencio.

Quince años transcurrieron desde entonces. El dojo de Ninjamon siguió recibiendo jóvenes mentes que buscaban entrenarse y aprender el arte de la lucha. Aún con la edad avanzada que ya tenía el digimon para ese entonces, seguía siendo un maestro excepcional como ningún otro en la región. Todos los digimon que se entrenaban con él llevaban su recuerdo honorable consigo en sus viajes y a lo largo de sus vidas, así como también el de ese silencioso e inseparable amigo suyo con quien criticaba a los discípulos obstinados y que no querían seguir las reglas impuestas, el que daba consejos a los novatos para soportar el mal humor del viejo maestro, y con quien Ninjamon conversaba largamente todas las tardes, con su pipa encendida entre los labios, y debatiéndose ambos en inacabables enfrentamientos de shōgi.

* * *

**Lady Beelze:** ¿Cual fue la traición cometida? El amigo de Kougen fue quien traicionó al Shurimon. Envió a su hija a obtener información de él y luego fingió su enfermedad para regresar. Robaron sus documentos para conseguir "comprar" a todos los sirvientes de Kougen. En el camino están hablando de esto y Kobushiro escucha, lo malinterpreta y cree que Kougen ya los ha vendido :c ambos fueron engañados.

Saludos~


End file.
